Scar (PrinceBalto's TLK/TLG remake)
This is PrinceBalto's interpretation of Scar. About him Scar, born Taka, was the brother of Mufasa and the second son of Ahadi and Uru. Born weak and sickly, Taka was not expected to survive cubhood. However, he did. In cubhood, he was befriended by a troublemaking female cub named Zola. Taka was also jealous from early on of Mufasa, leading to what would one day happen between them. As a cub, Taka began leading the Lion Guard. As a young adult, Taka announced his intention of taking Zola as a mate. However, Ahadi and Uru both disapproved, leading to an argument between Taka and Uru that only ended when Ahadi angrily clawed Taka over his eye, leaving the wound that would become his namesake scar. In retalion, Taka, that day, both claimed Zola as his mate and renamed himself Scar, while Zola, burning with hatred for her father-in-law, renamed herself "Zira". Zira tried to help Scar get his Guard to assist in killing Mufasa. However, they refused, and Scar used the Roar of the Elders to murder them. It was promptly taken away from him. Time passed, and they produced a sickly son named Nuka, who Scar hated and Zira grew to hate as a result. Eventually, his murder of Mufasa took place, and for several years, he and Zira tyrannically ruled the Pridelands, during which time the lands died and the herds moved away. He was defeated by the now-grown Simba and killed by his hyena minions, whom he betrayed. However, he was brought back in the form of a fiery ghost in a volcano in the Outlands. After some time, he was first seen by Kion during a battle with the forces of Janja and Reirei. On their first meeting, Scar nearly killed Kion. He was eventually defeated by the combined powers of Mufasa's ghost and Rafiki. Upon being defeated, he was returned to the Hell-like realm in which he had been trapped at death. Family *Mufasa- Brother (deceased) *Sarabi- Sister-in-law *Simba- Nephew *Zira- Mate *Nuka- Son *Kiara- Great Niece *Kion- Great Nephew *Lilia and Asha-Great-Great Nieces *Anakin-Great-Great Nephew *Ahadi- Father (deceased) *Uru- Mother (deceased) Enemies *Mufasa *Sarabi *Simba *Nala *The Lion Guard Allies *Zira *Nuka *Kovu (formerly) *Vitani (formerly) *Shenzi (formerly) *Ramses (formerly) *Banzai (formerly) *Ed (formerly) *Shenzi's Clan *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Janja's Clan *Ushari *Kiburi *Kiburi's Float Voice actors *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba- Jeremy Irons *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew- David Oyelowo Trivia *Scar never met Kovu when the former was alive. Zira made up that whole story about Scar choosing Kovu due to her hatred of her son Nuka. *He is the villain that came the closest to actually killing Kion. This caused Fuli, Kion's cheetah girlfriend, to hate Scar with a passion. *Scar's final defeat in this story mirrors the Star Wars Expanded Universe/Legends story of the Sith lord Exar Kun, whose ghost was defeated by the ghost of his former Jedi master, who he murdered thousands of years earlier. Likewise, both Exar Kun's ghost and Scar's ghost were responsible for the near death of a hero. In Exar Kun's case, it was Luke Skywalker, while, in Scar's case, it was Kion. Gallery TLKScar.jpg|Scar luring Simba into the gorge Scar side.PNG|Scar during the stampede Scar gorge.jpg|Scar in life, just after murdering Mufasa Scar lightning.jpg|Scar accusing Simba of Mufasa's death Category:Outlanders Category:Royalty Category:The Lion King: The Legend of Simba Category:The Lion King: The Legend of Simba characters Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew characters Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's OC's Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Leaders Category:PrinceBalto